


No One Knew

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memories of Past Child Abuse, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean says no to John and suffers the consequences.





	No One Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the anonymous prompt:  
Dean knows what he and John have been doing is wrong. He’s always been overwhelmed by John, cowed and manipulated, but he finds the strength one day to tell John no more.  
What they have is done with.  
John tells Dean okay.  
And then decides if it’s over, he wants something to remember it by: one last night.  
Whether Dean agrees or not.

No really never meant much to John Winchester, so when Dean stood in front of him and actually said the word, he was shocked. Not only had Dean said the word, he really meant it. It was cute, in a way. Dean had finally attempted to stand up to him.

“No, Dad, it’s over. It stops now. No more, we’re done,” Dean said defiantly, finally standing up for himself.

“Dean, come on now. Don’t be rash in this decision. Think of all the good times we’ve had,” John purred trying to soften his gruff voice.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Good times? How could his father even think that what had been going on between them was good? It had started five years ago when he was sixteen, still swayed by his larger-than-life father, the mighty demon hunter. It had started out with gentle kisses one night after a nasty salt and burn. He had been so scared to see his father covered in blood, needing to hold on to the only parent he had, and he had let John kiss him. Over time it had progressed. John needed to work off some energy and the only thing that had worked that night was a hand job. He still shuddered at that memory, John taking his hand in his, trailing it down his stomach, forcing it past his unzipped jeans - no underwear - and placing his smaller hand on his hardened flesh. He had tried to pull away, but the man was stronger than him and he had given up, working his fingers over the heated flesh until John had wet his hand with his release. He knew it was wrong and had cried, begged his father never to force him to do that again. 

“Dean, you’re right. It will never happen again,” John had slurred in his postorgasmic haze.

And John had kept his word. Only the next time John cornered him, it wasn’t a hand job the man wanted. He could still remember the burn on his cheek from John’s slap, the pinch of his fingers as they bit into the flesh of his shoulders as John forced him to his knees. He could still remember his words. They weren’t hard to recall since John said them regularly. “You have such sinful lips, just made for cocksucking. You’re gonna put them to good use.” He was too stunned to protest, to try to get away. The sound of his blood was thunderous in his ears, only silenced by the sound of John working his zipper down and the rustling of his jeans as he pushed them past his thighs - still not bothering with underwear. “What are you waiting for boy?” John had demanded. When he didn’t answer, John had grabbed him by the back of his head with one hand forcing him closer to his erect cock that he held in his other. 

He had made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest, only to end up choking on his father’s cock when it hit the back of his throat. His father had moaned, “That’s it, feels so good.” The grip on his head lessened for a moment before John placed both hands on his head, one just below each ear and began to brutally fuck his mouth. There he stayed, on his knees, looking up at his father, silently begging him to stop with wet eyes until John had come in his mouth, forcing him to swallow his release. When John had pulled out with a wet pop, finally let go of him, he scrambled away, trying to get as much distance from the man as he could. He coughed, trying to catch his breath and nearly wretched as his stomach churned. He wiped his swollen and abused mouth with the back of his hand. “Dad,” he had managed to get out, his voice sounded strangled coming from his burning throat. 

“You were right, a hand job was nothing compared to you sucking me off,” John said as he pulled his jeans up, not bothering to zip them back up and then disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. That night he had taken a scalding hot shower and brushed his teeth to the point of making his gums bleed. When Sam had questioned him, he just shrugged it off, not really giving him an answer. How could he tell his little brother what had happened? 

As soon as Sam was off to school the next day, John had cornered him. “We need to work on your technique. You’ve got to learn to cover your teeth with your lips, when to suck and when to lick. And the most important thing, how to really deep throat. I know I was impatient last night and you were a little skittish, but we’ll get there, find the right balance,” John said as he unzipped his jeans. He had known in that moment that things were going to get a lot worse for him. 

He hid it well. No one guessed what went on between him and his father when they were alone. No one had heard his muffled screams the first time John had fucked him. John had waited until was Sam gone for the day, no chance of him coming home early since he was on a school field trip. He didn’t remember much from that time, just being forced onto the bed. John’s belt around his hands, lashing him to the slatted headboard, a washcloth being forced into his mouth and John pulling down his sweatpants. He could remember the sound of his panicked breathing, a squelching sound - he later figured it out that it was the sound of John slicking his cock up with lube - and then searing pain as John fucked into him. Then, everything went black. When he came to, he found himself lying in the middle of the bed with his sweats down around his ankles. John had removed his belt and was working it through his belt loops when he dared to look over at him. He turned his face away, trying to hide his tears. A slap to his bare ass made him yelp. “Go get yourself cleaned up,” John said and then left their motel room, and didn’t return until late that night. He had done his best to hide the pain he was in from Sam. He didn’t need the kid asking him any questions. 

The nights he was still sore from being fucked the day before by John, he found himself down on his knees. He had tried to put a stop to it over the years, but there had been veiled threats of abandonment. When he told John he was too tired, John would threatened to take Sam and disappear, leaving him with nothing and he would do as he was told. He had finally stopped begging for his father to leave him alone when John threatened to turn to Sam.

“If you’re too tired and need a rest . . . well, I guess I can wait until Sam gets home. He might cry the first time. I’ll just tell him that he can thank his big brother. That you needed some rest, so it was up to him to keep me happy,” John said darkly.

“No, no. Leave Sam alone. Don’t touch him. I’ll . . . I’ll do what you want, any time . . . just don’t ever touch Sam,” he begged.

John smiled at him, but the smile never reached his eyes. “See, I knew you’d see reason. Now, get on your knees and suck me off.”

“Dean.”

The sound of his father’s gravelly voice pulled him from his twisted memories. 

“Are you sure about this? That you really want to end things?” John asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It never should have started,” Dean responded and turned away from him to grab his jacket. He needed to get some air, to put some distance between himself and his father. He never heard John move, never saw him pick up the bedside lamp, but he felt the pain as the lamp connected with the back of his head, and then his vision went black.

“Dean you with me?” John whispered into his ear. 

He tried to stand up, but couldn’t. A heavy weight was pressing against his back. “Wh . . .what . . .” 

“No talking,” John admonished and then forced something soft between his lips. 

As his vision cleared he saw that his hands were bound with John’s belt and realized he was bent over the edge of the bed with his jeans down around his ankles and John splitting him open with his cock. He began to struggle, trying to free himself.

“None of that, boy!” John barked and then gave him a hard slap to the side of his face. “Just hold still.” John grabbed him by the hips, pulled out and then slammed back in, setting a brutal pace as he fucked Dean until he came, emptying himself in his son’s ass. “Still so fucking tight,” John murmured as he pulled his softening cock out. He gave a slap to Dean’s bare ass. “Gonna miss this,” he said idly as he redressed and then unbuckled his belt from Dean’s bound hands to thread it through his belt loops. 

Dean heard the sound of metal scraping against metal as John buckled his belt and then his movements within the room. He forced his aching body to move. He reached up to pry the cloth from his dry mouth and coughed. His legs threatened to give out as he tried to stand, but he wasn’t going to let himself fall. 

“Now, we’re done,” John spat out.

Dean got his body to work, forcing his muscles to do what he wanted as redressed himself. He turned to John with a look of pure hatred on his face. “You ever touch me again, I’ll make you regret it. You try this with Sam and I’ll put a bullet between your eyes,” he said coldly. He watched as John stood there, staring at him. “You get the fuck out and don’t ever come back. You don’t contact us, you forget that you ever had sons. If you don’t, I’ll gladly sell my soul. Make myself one sweet deal where I not only get to kill you, I get to spend eternity in Hell torturing your soul. No matter how many demons you put down, no matter how many innocent lives you save, there ain’t enough Holy water to wash the stain off your soul for what you’ve done. You’re still gonna end up in Hell, with me!” he roared.

He watched as John stumbled backward from the impact of his words hitting too close to home, turned and yanked the door open. He crossed the room to stand at the opened door, watching as John staggered in the parking lot. “Don’t you think about taking the Impala. That baby’s mine,” he yelled out. He didn’t move until he saw John pull out of the parking lot in a truck he had just hotwired. 

Quietly he closed the door, leaned his head against it and let himself cry for the first time in five years. His nightmare was finally over. His demon was gone. When he was out of tears, he made his way into the bathroom to wash himself, stripping off his clothes and tossing them in the trash, he could never wear them again. Once he felt like he was clean, he dressed in fresh clothes, packed up his and Sam’s belongings and hauled them out to the Impala, ignoring the pain shooting through his body as he moved. There was no way he was staying another night in that room. He was just closing the trunk when he heard Sam’s voice. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to him. “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “How many times do I have to tell you, it’s Sam?”

“Whatever, get in the damn car,” he huffed out. 

“We’re leaving?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Dad’s gone, this time for good and we’re gonna head to Bobby’s.”

“Dad’s gone? What happened?” Sam asked, not able to hide his confusion or his concern. He wasn’t stupid, he knew something was going on between his brother and his father, he just didn’t know what.

“Doesn’t matter, he’s gone, and won’t be coming back. He can go chase as many demons as he wants.” He watched as Sam shook his head and then tossed his backpack in the back of the car before settling into the passenger’s seat, like it had been his all along. “John will never be able to escape his Hell, but I have,” he whispered to the heavens before opening the driver’s door and sliding behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition and brought the Impala to life. “Listen to her purr!” He ran his hand over the dashboard and heard Sam chuckling at him. He looked over at Sam and gave him a smile, one that reached his green eyes and made them sparkle. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Sam muttered and reached over to turn the radio on. His attempt to tune it to something other than classic rock was quickly stopped as Dean batted his hand away.

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,” Dean teased.

“Jerk,” Sam pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dean.

“Bitch,” Dean countered back, making them both laugh as he put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. His eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror to see the motel getting smaller as they drove away. A feeling of peace filled him, something he hadn’t experienced in five long years. He could finally breathe again.


End file.
